


Attention

by invisible_slytherin



Series: About Our Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Prompt: 5. "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write Thiam anymore but I was going through my Tumblr and noticed that I didn't publish in here the prompt requests I had gotten and written, so I decided why the hell not do it now? And here we are.

Theo was really thankful that Liam’s parents had been kind enough to let him stay in their home until he could save up enough money to buy his own apartment. Not going to lie, he had been suspicious at first, not knowing why on Earth they would willingly let him stay in their home, but, as time passed, he started feeling more and more included and at ease with them.   
  
But that didn’t mean that he thought it was easy to live in the same house as Liam, in reality, it was quite hard, especially when Liam decided to be a little, needy puppy that craved attention at the worst times of the day.   
  
“Liam, I’m gonna break your arm if you touch me again,” Theo growled. 

He was trying to study for an upcoming test, he had been working after school and this was the only time he had to really look at his book and try to make sense out of everything that he was reading. It wouldn’t be hard to accomplish what he wanted and he would be done with studying much faster if Liam hadn’t decided that he needed attention at that specific moment.   
  
“ **I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention** ,” he shook his head.   
  
Sometimes he really reminded Theo of a puppy, whining and even being annoying, at times, in order to get attention, it was cute sometimes and Theo was more than happy to comply and just cuddle with him or talk to him for a while. Theo usually didn’t mind him being like that, but today he really needed to study and it was hard to concentrate when Liam was poking his arm every two minutes.   
  
“I have to study!”  
  
“That can wait,” Liam dismissed it as if it wasn’t important. Theo scoffed. “Just come cuddle me for a while and then I’ll let you study.”  
  
“Liam,” Theo sighed, feeling his determination not to give in slip away.   
  
“Please,” Liam smiled. “I promise I won’t bother you the rest of the day.”  
  
“Ugh, OK.”  
  
Theo got up from the chair he had been sitting on and joined Liam on the bed, laying behind him and putting an arm around his waist. Liam smiled brightly at him and Theo Shook his head fondly, knowing fully well that Liam had him completely wrapped around his finger.   
  
“See, this is better than studying,” Liam whispered.   
  
“Of course it is, but cuddling you won’t give me a scholarship so that I can go to college.”  
  
“Still, you study every day, almost every moment you’re not at work,” Liam sighed, moving his hand to interlock their fingers. “You need to relax and I miss just laying like this with you.”  
  
“You’re such a puppy, always wanting attention.”  
  
“Of course I want attention from you Theo, but I also want you to rest, you can’t exhaust yourself like this.”  
  
Theo was silent for a moment, before smiling.   
  
“Thank you, Liam, thank you for taking care of me.” 


End file.
